


The Demon That Hides In My Magenta Eyes

by Lili_Noir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatised Chat Noir, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, My poor little Chat, Psychological Torture, Someone hug that boy, That boy just needs a hug, Weredad Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: What if the episode Weredad had taken a very different turn?





	The Demon That Hides In My Magenta Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I couldn’t be bothered to write the beginning of Weredad so I just started this fic from the point after Ladybug and Chat save August. 
> 
> After the second set of asterisks I would recommend listening to the songs Paralysed by NF and Demons by Imagine Dragons as it goes with the theme of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bidding farewell to her partner, who still clutched little August tightly to his chest, Marinette swung up to her house, and with a few whispered words to Tikki, released her transformation.

Stepping out from behind the chimney, she realised she still had August’s dummy in her hand. 

Oh shit. 

Before she had time to process anything else, Chat Noir vaulted onto her balcony, the dark skinned baby still in his arms, and stood before her.

Despite Adrien holding that special place in her heart, Marinette couldn’t deny that her partner was attractive. She took in his toned, muscled body, emerald green eyes and wild, fluffy looking blond hair that she desperately wishes she could run her fingers through..

_Stop it Marinette, he’s your partner! And you love Chat...Adrien! I love Adrien. _

_Oh look, his lips are moving._

_He’s talking to you._

_Reply, Marinette, REPLY!_

Thinking on her feet, the bluenette quickly dropped the baby’s dummy behind her and tuned in to what the black clad boy was saying.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve bumped into you right after Ladybug’s transformed back...” A contemplative look washed over his face.

Marinette gasped quietly. 

_This couldn’t be good. What if I’m figured out? Would he be smart enough to figure it out?..._

A sharp intake of breath in front of her brought her from her reverie.

Chat’s eyes widened. “Could you be....?”

_Shit! He’s figured me out! What am I going to do? Think, Marinette! THINK!_

“Ehhh....in love with you!” Marinette rushed forward and embraced the superhero to emphasise her point further, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

_Oh no._

_What did I just say? _

_Did I just...confess my love for him?_

_Oh shit. Oh fuck._

_Ooh he smells nice though. Kinda like mint mixed with sweat and cologne. An unappealing sounding combo but it works on him._

_I have to say, years of crime fighting have served him well, I can feel every single muscle through his damned suit._

_I wonder what his lips would taste like..._

“Marinette...” The superhero soft whisper derailed her train of thought that was getting increasing more inappropriate the longer time went on.

A small gasp from Chat made Marinette break the hug, turning round in his arms to see, her dad’s head, peeking through her trapdoor.

_Well shit. This day literally couldn’t get any worse, could it._

“Well I never!” Tom Dupain said, with a surprised, yet happy expression on his bearded face.

_Well it seems this day could get worse after all. _

_Now my dad thinks I’m in a relationship with one of Paris’ superheroes._

_Why are you still hugging him?!_

_Move away now!_

Marinette and Chat jumped apart as if electrocuted, then looked at each other, then back to her father, and now her mother as well, who had also proceeded to join them on the balcony.

“Well perfect timing,” Chat stuttered out awkwardly as his miraculous beeped, signalling his time as a superhero was almost up. “I’d best be getting him back to his mother.” He’s finished gesturing to the little kid in his arms before bringing out his baton, preparing to vault off into the night.

_Ehh, rude much? When someone confesses their love to you, you don’t just run away. Give them an answer at least._

Her father placed a hand gently on the blond boy’s shoulder before asking him “Why don’t you come have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow?”

Chat looked sheepishly at him, before glancing at Marinette, who was gesturing for her father to be quiet, but when he looked at her, she ceased her movements, and shot an equally sheepish look back at him.

“I’ll make macaroons...” Tom Dupain shot Chat a wink.

The blonde, who always thought with his stomach, replied “How could I say no to that? We’ll see you tomorrow then!” 

He extended his baton, and vaulted off over the rooftops of Paris.

Marinette’s parents were waving fondly after him, while their daughter buried her face in her hands and groaned. How was she going to get out of this mess?

***

Her parents had really gone overboard with this whole Chat Noir date thing, well more her father than her mother. He had made heart shaped vol au vents, macaroons and a cake that was also heart shaped.

While he was fussing over place settings and her mother was tidying up the kitchen, Marinette was having a full blown rant to her red spotted kwami Tikki. The god of creation was trying to calm her chosen down, but to no avail.

“Is that all his love for Ladybug is worth? Just one tiny declaration of love and poof that’s it, he changes his mind!”

“But Marinette, _you_ are Ladybug.”

“That’s beside the point Tikki. How do I convince him that I’m in love with him but not that I’m Ladybug.”

“But Marinette you do like Chat don’t you? So why don’t you give him a chance?” Tikki reasoned.

“But Tikki I love Adrien! I mean Chat! I mean! Help me Tikki! Why is this so hard?” Tikki could only nuzzle her friend’s cheek in comfort.

As time ticked on however, Marinette was thinking that she wouldn’t have to make a decision, as it wasn’t looking like Chat was showing up.

Marinette stared over the rooftops of Paris in search of the black cat counterpart.

“He’s not going to show up, if he’s really in love with Ladybug he won’t show.” Marinette seemed confident in her revelation.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rung, making the bluenette jump and look over at Tikki.

“Tikki, HELP ME!”

The kwami only gave her a worried look in return. Her chosen had to get herself out of this mess she created.

***

Marinette pulled open her front door to reveal her partner, Chat Noir.

He was in his usual black leather catsuit with his belt tail and pointy cat ears atop his messy blond hair, and he clutched a pretty pink rose to his chest.

He waved awkwardly, as did Marinette, before she was pushed out of the way by her father, who swept Chat up in a bone crushing hug.

“Let him breathe Papa.” Marinette chided her father, who then set down the blond boy in front of her.

Chat then brought his face close to hers.

_Wait. Hold up._

_WAS HE GOING TO KISS HER?! IN FRONT OF HER PARENTS AS WELL?!_

_Oh God. Be cool Marinette_

She then felt his lips on her cheek, so she reciprocated the gesture, kissing him on both cheeks, as he had done to her.

_Oh his lips feel so warm, and his skin is so smooth. What would he taste like? Oh no did I really just think that?_

Their moment was interrupted by her dad, who yanked them both to sit at their dining room table.

“Sweetheart vol au vents.” Her father brandished a plate of small pastries at them, which Marinette declined but Chat happily accepted, taking one off the plate and popping one in his mouth.

Tom then asked the question. “So what are your feelings for my daughter?”

Chat spat out the vol au vent he was chewing as he began to choke.

Marinette, absolutely mortified, thumped on his back while glaring at her father.

After Chat had finished choking, he replied “Listen, you are all really nice people and in all honesty I’m so amazing I would marry myself if I could.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, this was just like her kitty to say something like this.

“And this was a great meal, the warmest I’ve had in a while actually,”

Now that she didn’t expect him to say. She had no idea that his home life was so bad. 

All she wanted to do in that moment take him in her arms and never let go.

But she couldn’t do that in front of her parents.

“But I still love Ladybug, and I’m sorry Marinette.” Chat reached a comforting hand out to rest on her arm.

_Well, I guess now I need to act hurt, otherwise this whole thing will seem suspicious._

“Oh no! All of the time spent following you, trying to get you to love me, wasted!” Fake tears streamed down Marinette’s face as she grabbed Chat’s arm and shook him dramatically, trying not to look at the pained expression on her kitty’s face.

“I’m going to die alone! No one will love me! I’ll live all on my own with my hamster and it’ll be called Sadness!” She ran upstairs to her room, still crying fake tears.

Marinette heaved a sigh of relief as she shut the trapdoor behind her.

Tikki zipped out of her hiding place, with a judgemental look on her face.

“That wasn’t very nice Marinette, you’ve probably hurt his feelings.”

Marinette winced, but brushed it off. 

“Cmon Tikki, he’s Chat Noir. He’ll bounce back, and he loves Ladybug remember.”

“I know, but he’s a very kind hearted person, who cares about other’s feelings, so he’ll probably be feeling very guilty about who he chose to love, and no one should be made to feel that way. Remember when Juleka came out to you and confessed her feelings for Rose. She put her trust in you to not judge someone for who they love, and you didn’t. You talked to Rose and managed to find out she also felt the same way, and now look at them. They’re so happy, and all because someone trusted you to be non judgemental about who they choose to love. So maybe you should do the same.”

Marinette smiled, reliving those moments in her mind, those two were so different, but so meant to be. They do say opposites attract.

“I guess you’re right Tikki, next time I see him I’ll apologise to him. But right now I have to work on my designs.”

***

The day passed without much excitement, mostly just Marinette working on a birthday present for Alya or helping her parents in the bakery.

Her parents came up and consoled her a couple of minutes after her dramatic exit, and she used that moment to reassure them it was going to be alright, and that she was already getting over him. They were visiting her relatives in China and Marinette turned down the invitation to join them because of her duties as Ladybug and all that.

Before she knew it, it was 10pm and time to go to bed. She got dressed into her pyjamas and had a glass of milk and cookies, most of the latter she gave to her pocket sized friend, before cleaning her teeth, tucking Tikki into her makeshift bed and getting into her own.

***

Sharp claws tapped on Marinette’s trapdoor, startling her into consciousness.

It was Chat.

Sleepy eyes opened the trapdoor and climbed down the stairs to her room, because they didn’t have enough space to talk on her bed. Well enough space to make things more awkward between them after the events of that morning.

She heard his footsteps thud on the stairs behind her, so she knew he was following her.

“Chat Noir, why are you her at this ti-“ The rest of her sentence was swallowed by her surprise.

Marinette had turned to face Chat Noir, except she couldn’t call him Chat Noir anymore.

He stood before her in a snowy white leather catsuit, with matching white ears and belt tail. 

The front of his suit was streaked with blood that dripped from his fangs in a menacing fashion. He looked like a serial killer’s canvas, that they painted a brilliant crimson with the blood of their victims.

His magenta scleras burned a hole right through her heart, setting her soul ablaze, but turning the rest of her body to ice.

“C-Chat, w-what happened to you? Who’s blood is that?” Marinette could only stutter out that sentence, as all other words failed her.

He didn’t reply. His silence scared her, she was afraid for her life. 

No, Chat wouldn’t hurt her, even if he was akumatised, he would never hurt an innocent civilian, especially her.

Though, in that moment, she wasn’t so sure.

He advanced towards her, a lifeless expression in his eyes and shaking uncontrollably.

Marinette stepped back to mirror his movements until her back was flush against her bedroom wall.

Chat brought his clawed hand up to her face.

She clenched up in fear, ready for the onslaught of sharp claws lacerating her pale, frightened face.

Her eyes snapped shut.

His hand came in a careful caress, and his tongue flicked out to lick her nose in short, conforming strokes.

Marinette released her emotions in a stream of tears, sinking to her knees, and collapsing on the floor, heaving with sobs.

Chat broke out of his trance and sunk down with her, embracing her in a surprisingly warm hold.

“Why are you crying Princess?”

“You’re akumatised Chat! That’s why! You don’t deserve this!” Marinette choked out.

Chat had an earnest expression on his face as he replied.

“But Princess, if I hand over mine and Ladybug’s miraculous to Hawkmoth then he promised me that I would prevent you from being hurt, ever again. You’re one of the sweetest people I know and I wouldn’t forgive myself if someone hurt you.”

A purple butterfly appeared in front of Chat Blanc’s face and he started shaking again as Hawkmoth fought to regain control of his mind. 

His animalistic yowls echoed through Marinette’s bedroom, bouncing off the walls and penetrating her soul and shaking her very core.

“Please Chat, you have to fight this!” Marinette sobbed, wanting to get closer but wanting to stay away from his claws that were frantically swiping at his vision of Hawkmoth.

Throwing caution to the winds, Marinette took Chat’s hands in hers, trying to pierce the veil of his illusions. 

The white clad boy screamed and yelled, still thrashing around in Marinette’s grasp.

“Don’t hurt her! Don’t hurt Marinette! Please!” He sounded like a scared little kid in that moment and it broke her heart.

“Chat! Chat! Please, snap out of it! I’m right here! I’m okay! Please Chat!” Marinette cried out to him.

Chat broke free of her grasp and stumbled into the middle of her room, whipping his head around frantically as if he was being circled by invisible predators. He clamped his hands over his human ears and curled into himself, trying to shut out the pacing demons in his mind.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Chat screamed the last sentence, dropping to his knees, having spent all of his strength.

Marinette was frozen in shock. Her usually silly and jovial partner was reduced to a traumatised, trembling little kid.

A trembling little kid with blood coming out of his mouth.

Wait..WHAT! That’s where the blood came from! Oh fuck!

She bolted over to where he now lay on her bedroom floor, on his side so as to not choke on the red river of blood flowing freely from his mouth.

Sitting down beside him, legs crossed. Marinette dragged him into her lap, stroking his hair in somewhat shaky motions.

“Shh Chaton, I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

He choked and spat up a mouthful of blood onto her carpet.

“Why are you bleeding Chat? Who hurt you? And where is the akuma?”

Chat wiped his mouth before he answered her. 

“After I left your house, I was utterly wrecked. I couldn’t believe I’d hurt you in that way and I didn’t think I’d be able to forgive myself. Then one of Hawkmoth’s akumas found me and I was initially going to fight it, but then he told me that he could turn me into your protector and that no one could hurt you again.” Marinette could only stare at him in horror.

Chat took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. “A-and then he called me out on my mistakes and said if I wanted to make things even then I could hurt myself the way I’d hurt you and then it would be even.”

Marinette gasped. “What did you do? What did he make you do to yourself?” 

Chat swallowed and then winced. “Welll...he’d akumatised the rose that I was going to give to you, and he said if I swallowed the rose then no one would ever find the akuma and I could keep on protecting you and also I could make myself feel the pain that you felt.”

This new piece of information brought a new wave of tears crashing down Marinette’s face.

_My kitty. _

_My sweet, sweet chaton._

_You don’t deserve this, don’t deserve the pain I put you through. _

_And what for? _

_Just to protect my identity?_

_I would’ve rather he figure me out that make him go though this._

This is all my fault. This never would’ve happened if I hadn't acted so heartbroken. If I’d just responded to his rejection a bit less dramatically then he wouldn’t have been so hurt and got akumatised.

But swallowing a rose! That explains the blood, the thorns must’ve cut his throat up really badly.

How do I get it out of him?

“I know you won’t be able to love a monster like me, but I’ll still protect you. Your heart must never be broken again.” Chat’s voice brought Marinette out of her head.

“Monster? Chat you’re not a monster! You’re like the first akuma not to cause a huge scene that brings Ladybug’s attention to your cause. You’re the first akuma to not hurt anyone, and you’re definitely the first akuma to get akumatised because they were angry with themselves, rather than shifting the blame to someone else.”

Chat looked up at her, surprised.

“So...you..._don’t_ think I’m a monster?”

“Of course not! I mean, the blood was sort of misleading, I thought you had hurt someone, but I didn’t want to believe you did. Oh god I’m rambling.” Chat laughed, which turned into a coughing fit that sprayed scarlet blood across her floor.

“Oh Chat! That looks really bad h-how do I help you? What do I do? Please don’t die!” Marinette really was rambling as she patted the boy on his back.

“It’s okay Princess.” Chat grasped Marinette’s face as she cried.

The bluenette’s cries turned into hitched breaths that escalated rapidly to a full blown panic attack.

She drew in shaky breath after shaky breath but couldn’t seem to release them.

Chat hugged her close and was stroking her hair when Marinette felt something wet slide up her neck.

Marinette’s thoughts swirled round her head at this moment as she continued her erratic breathing pattern.

_Is he licking me?_

__

_Why is he licking me? _

_What’s going on? _

_It feels kinda good though. Kind of...soothing._

Marinette’s breathing slowed down to the pace of Chat’s slow, gentle licks and she leaned into his touch, a small moan escaping her mouth as she did so.

Chat stopped his ministrations in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, that felt surprisingly good.” Marinette admitted, blushing slightly.

Chat smiled at her. “It’s a biological fact that cats lick each other to calm each other down because it brings back memories of them being licked by their mother. It’s calming for both the cat receiving the licks as well as the cat giving the licks. It’s also a sign of affection.”

Marinette smiled back at him, and hugged him tight. “Merci Chaton.” 

As she pulled back, she looked into his magenta eyes. He stared back, blinking slowly.

They both leaned in simultaneously and their lips connected in a flurry of sparks.

Marinette’s eyes snapped shut as she moved her lips in sync with his. Her hands sifted through his shaggy blond hair and she felt his hands tangle in her dark blue hair.

As she let out a little moan against his mouth, he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

She tasted the metallic blood on his tongue which made her pull away from the kiss.

“I’m sorry Princess, I didn’t mean to go so far.” Chat apologised.

“No it’s fine Chat, you just tasted of blood which reminded me that we need to deakumatise you.” Marinette reassured him.

“NO! You can’t! How will I protect you from heartbreak then?” Chat yelled at her.

“Chat, you don’t have to protect me from heartbreak.” 

“Of course I do! What makes you think I don’t?” 

Marinette heaved a heavy sigh.

“Okay Chaton, you’ll probably hate me after this, and I really don’t blame you, I hate myself right now.” She took another deep breath, while Chat Blanc stared quizzically at her.

“I highly overreacted to your rejection earlier, and I actually have a major crush on this guy at school.”

Confused, Chat stared at Marinette, trying to understand what she meant. “So why did you say you loved me then?”

“I guess I was tired of stuttering around him every day, and I _have_ started having feelings for you, and suddenly you were on my balcony and the words just came out.”

Marinette choked up again.

“And then I just got caught up with the act and so I guess I overreacted a bit. B-but I got you akumatised and I’ll _never_ be able to forgive myself!”

Chat began breathing heavily, a purple butterfly appearing in front of his face, moving in and out of focus, crackling with static as he tried to resist Hawkmoth’s control.

“Chat! I’m sorry! Please just resist it! You’re stronger than him! Please come back to me!” Marinette screamed at him, holding his face, willing him to keep fighting the supervillain’s control.

“Marinette.” Chat spoke in a barely there whisper, which brought up red flags for the bluenette. 

For a minute she saw a flicker of his former self behind his eyes.

“Yes chaton?”

“I feel so cold. Please don’t let him take me.”

Marinette nodded, tears streaming down her face.

“Of course Chat. What should I do?”

“I don’t know.” He let out a huge yawn, opening his mouth wide like a cat.

“Why don’t you stay for tonight? I don’t want you going anywhere and I’m sure you can’t really return home because you wouldn’t want your parents finding out about your secret identity.”

“I guess so.”

Marinette slung one of Chat’s arms around her shoulders and heaved him up the stairs to her bed.

“Here Chat, just go to sleep and I’ll try and figure out a plan.” Marinette started making her way over to her chaise, where she would sleep tonight, before she felt the cold leather of Chat’s glove close around her wrist.

“Could you stay with me? Please Marinette?”

Marinette smiled at her partner.

“Of course Chat.”

She sat back her bed in a cross legged position and the snow white superhero nestled his shaggy blond head in her lap, and she began stroking his hair, which caused the blond boy to purr softly.

His purring ceased to a soft vibration as he fell into a deep sleep.

***

After she made sure Chat Blanc was definitely asleep, Marinette called on Tikki who came flying over from her little makeshift bed in Marinette’s desk drawer. 

She usually spent the nights with her chosen but when she saw Chat she darted out of sight to avoid exposing Marinette’s secret.

“Oh Tikki, how do I fix this? This is all my fault! I’m an awful person and an even worse Ladybug! I singlehandedly caused my own partner to get akumatised! I should just return my miraculous to Master Fu and be done with it!” Marinette sobbed quietly.

Tikki nestled into her holder’s cheek in a comforting manner.

“Marinette, you never would’ve done those things if you thought he was going to be hurt like this. It’s not in your nature.”

Tikki paused for a second to think, before speaking again.

“There is something you can do to help him, but he can’t wake up, otherwise Hawkmoth would know your secret.”

Marinette nodded, tears still streaming down her face and still stroking her sleeping partner’s silky hair.

“This hasn’t been done successfully before so it may be risky but it’s the only way to fix this.” The red spotted kwami was twisting her paws in her floating lap, deliberating hard over the next statement.

“Wait, what?” Marinette exclaimed, a confused look plastered on her face.

“We can fuse our souls together, which grants you the power to restore balance to the universe. So instead of inhabiting the earrings and them forming a protective suit around your body, I will inhabit your very soul, which can be highly dangerous if you have even a slight bit of darkness or corruption in you. I have done it with other people before but their souls have been corrupted and they became drunk on power, which sets them on a self destructive path and slowly turns them mad.”

“WHAT?! Why do you think _I’m_ capable then?” Marinette shouted quietly, well aware of her sleeping partner in her lap. 

Deciding that it was best to continue this conversation away from Chat Blanc, Marinette carefully lifted his head off her lap and climbed out of her bed and crept down the stairs to her main bedroom. 

“I’ve been your kwami for months now, and you very, very rarely use your power for your personal gain. But, just be aware that if we do do this, only you can unbind our souls, so I’m putting my faith in you Marinette. Chat’s life, and also yours, rests in your hands.” Tikki implored, looking earnestly at her holder.

“Wait, so if I don’t unbind our souls I’ll never see you again?”

“Yes. If losing me is what you’re most afraid of, then that’s what’ll keep you sane.”

“Of course I’m afraid of not seeing you again! Who else can transform me into a badass superhero, who else gives me valuable life advice, and who else will stick by me unconditionally? I would happily give up being Ladybug if I had to choose between being a superhero or having you as a companion.” Marinette told her kwami, a small smile spreading across her face.

“Really? Thank you Marinette!” Tikki hugged her chosen’s cheek, and Marinette held her back.

“I have complete faith in you.” 

“Thanks Tikki.”

“So I start the process by absorbing the earrings.”

Marinette took off her earrings and handed them to her spotty friend, who put them both in her mouth and swallowed.

“Now say, ‘Tikki, fuse our souls’ and you will transform into Scarlet Angel and say ‘Tikki, divide our souls’ and you will detransform.” 

Sensing Marinette’s confusion, Tikki sighed.

“The other kwamis were created by the animal gods having too much power on their hands, so they sent a fraction of their soul down to earth to assist the humans with the construction of their civilisation and to stop the crimes of their peers. 

Their souls were only bestowed on the pure of heart, because the gods couldn’t risk a corrupted heart having an extremely powerful force at their disposal.

But, inevitably, someone corrupted was trusted with a piece of a god’s soul, so, to keep this from happening again, they fused their soul pieces with their favourite piece of jewellery so that if they did bestow their soul on someone unworthy, the power could be easily taken away from them.

But the Ladybug and the Cat kwamis were created when the two most powerful beings, Scarlet Angel and Ebony Demon, were at war with one another and after many bloody battles, Scarlet basically destroyed Ebony. 

As he lay on the bloody battlefield, the thunderclouds rumbled overhead and lightning struck all round them. 

Scarlet sat down beside him in shock. She couldn’t believe she’d actually ended the war.

‘I have just one question for you, Demon, why? Why were we at war almost our entire lives? What was this for?’

‘Do you want to know why I fought with you so much Scarlet?’ Ebony started, coughing up black blood, before continuing. Because you would never pay attention to me. Your attention was always on Green Viper, and never on me. I was deeply in love with you Scarlet, and I just didn’t know how to tell you. But I made you hate me, and then we got in this stupid war, when all I really wanted to do was kiss you.’

A clap of thunder sounded over head while Scarlet burst into tears, crying along with the heavens which were now throwing torrents of rain down on their heads.

‘I’m so sorry Ebony, I wish you’d come and talked to me rather than starting this war.’ 

‘Me too Scarlet, me too.’

Ebony’s eyes opened wide before saying ‘Scarlet, it’s raining, you’re going to catch your death in this weather.

He sat up slightly and opened his wings over her head, making a sort of umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

They both leaned in and kissed, and thunder rumbled all around.

‘Un coup de foudre.’

Scarlet’s voice was a small whisper in the pounding rain.

‘What?’

‘A thunder clap. It’s a bit like love don’t you think. You have the spark of electricity before hand, which is the lightning, and the thunder which is when your heart beats for the person you love.’

Ebony smiled at her. ‘Un coup de foudre. Has a nice ring to it.’

His eyes began to close, blood still pouring out of his mouth.

‘No Ebony! Please don’t go!’ Scarlet tried, and failed to use her power, being too tired and heartbroken to do so.

The other gods found her, lying over Ebony’s body, still sobbing, hours later, and took her to get healed.

She was near death after their final battle, but since her powers were based around healing and luck, she knew she would pull through.

But Ebony Demon’s death had caused an imbalance in the universe, because Scarlet and Ebony were soulmates and one cannot exist without the other. 

Scarlet became very sick, and was on the verge of death, so the animal gods came together and pleaded with Scarlet to bring Ebony back to restore the balance. 

That is why I said your life also rests in your hands, because you will go down the same path as Scarlet Angel did if you don’t act fast. 

Scarlet, however, couldn’t bring Ebony Demon back because she was very sick and she knew it would kill her to bring him back and then they would have the same imbalance in the universe.

But Scarlet made a compromise.

She salvaged a fraction of her soul that was sweet, compassionate and understanding, and salvaged the most reasonable part of Ebony’s soul, the part that was heroic, funny and smart, despite being lazy and a bit rude. 

She took her lucky earrings that had been the source of her victory and Ebony’s unlucky ring that had been the burden of his entire life, and used the remainder of her power to fuse their souls to the appropriate jewellery.

She empowered hers with her power of creation and luck, and empowered Ebony’s with the power of destruction, because she knew that he would appreciate his successor being used to cause chaos, and what was creation without destruction?

She called the part of her soul Tikki, which means lucky, and she called the part of Ebony’s soul Plagg which sounds like Plague.

That is the tale of Ebony Demon and Scarlet Angel.”

Marinette, who could feel herself welling up again, took Tikki in her hands and held her to her cheek.

“That’s so sad Tikki.”

“Yeah it is, and Plagg and I usually never come into contact with each other because our holder’s identities must remain a secret in case they destroy one another, but when we do, the memories of our past selves come flooding back.” Tikki looked forlornly into the distance.

“Anyway Marinette, I’ve talked for long enough, say the incantation before it’s too late! When you transform into Scarlet Angel, she will try to reach out to the Ebony Demon part of Chat and hopefully it will empower him to reject the rose.”

“See you soon Tikki, I won’t let you down.”

“See you soon Marinette.”

“This is for you Chaton.” Marinette looked at her sleeping partner. “Tikki, fuse our souls!”

***

When Marinette opened her eyes, she was in a cavernous open space, and she couldn’t see anything, except this ball of ethereal light in the distance. 

As she grew closer, she realised it took the shape of a young woman, just a little bit older than her. This must be Scarlet Angel. 

She was extremely pretty, with fiery auburn hair tumbling to her waist, dressed all in white with snowy angel wings protruding from her shoulder blades and a gold halo circling around her head.

She seemed lost, as if she was looking for someone.

_“Ebony? Ebony are you there?“ Scarlet called out to her other half, desperately trying to find him before both of their minds were consumed._

_“Scarlet is that you?” His call was faint and distant._

_“Yes, it’s me Ebony! You’re so far away! Please come back to me!”_

_“I can’t Scarlet! I can’t get free! I’m scared! Please help me!”_

_“Ebony!”_

Marinette saw that Scarlet was shouting to a boy about the same age as Scarlet, who dressed all in black with devil horns and a pointy tail. He was covered head to toe in a silky looking substance, struggling to get free.

_Scarlet found her soulmate trussed up in a cocoon that was rapidly covering his body from head to toe._

_She started running to him, but collided with a glass fronted dome._

_‘So this is what Nooroo does’ Scarlet thought. ‘Ensnares his victims in a cocoon so they can escape.’_

_“I’ll get you out there, don’t worry!” _

_Scarlet levitated off the ground using her wings summoned all of her remaining strength._

_“Times of old, times of young, come together and free our fallen son!”_

_She shot a bolt of white light which collided with the glass dome. _

_Screaming with effort, she pushed against the dome with her powers even more, and a loud, resounding snap echoed through the cavernous space._

_Cracks spiderwebbed across the transparent dome, crisscrossing its smooth, even surface, before it shattered into millions of shards._

Marinette sheltered herself with her arms, to try and protect herself against the torrent of glass shards raining down from the ceiling.

_The cocoon on Ebony’s body receded into nothingness._

_“Thank you Scarlet.” Ebony smiled at her softly._

_“Oh Ebony, I don’t want to leave, I want to stay with you forever.” Scarlet wept, embracing her long lost love._

_Ebony hugged her back. “Me too Scarlet, but we have to give these two a chance at love now. Maybe they can succeed where we failed, and find happiness.”_

_Scarlet wiped her tears. “I guess so. Goodbye Ebony.”_

_“Goodbye Scarlet.”_

They both faded in a mixture of red and green sparks.

Marinette felt herself being suffocated in a vice like grip, like she was being pressed down into the floor by some invisible force. 

She tried to speak, but she couldn’t manage to force the words out. It was truly painful. 

Incapable of breathing, she lay there, accepting her fate, when Chat’s smiling face swam into focus in the forefront of her mind. 

No. She couldn’t give up. Do it. Do it for Chat!

Summoning all available strength, she got to her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs “Tikki, let our souls divide!”

***

Marinette woke up on her bedroom floor, with a bloodstained rose on her chest and Chat Blanc kneeling next to her, a surprised expression on his usually flirty face.

“Chat? What happened? What’s going on?”

Chat still stared at her in shock.

Marinette started feeling uneasy. “Chat, you’re scaring me, what’s going on?”

“M’Lady?”

_Oh shit._

_Now I remember._

_Tikki and I combined souls to summon Scarlet Angel and he must’ve seen me turn back from Scarlet Angel. Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!_

“Chat..umm, I’m sorry, for everything. This is all my fault, and it was inexcusable what I did and I should just give up my miraculous, and-“ 

She was interrupted by Tikki, who had let out a small whine having just woken up from her trance, sapped of all her strength. She then coughed up the ladybug earrings.

“Oh Tikki! Are you okay?” Marinette asked her kwami, wiping her earrings before putting them back in and picking her up.

The spotted kwami nodded slowly. “I’m fine Marinette, really. I just need some food.”

“Oh, okay. Chat would you stay with Tikki while I get her some cookies?”

“Sure Marinette.”

Marinette sprinted downstairs to her cookie stash in the kitchen cupboard on the far right.

After grabbing the jar, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor and collect her thoughts.

This day had really been a lot to handle, first her date with Chat, him getting akumatised and then finding out about the origins of the miraculouses and then letting the ancient spirit of her miraculous possess her to help free her partner from Hawkmoth’s clutches.

Marinette stood up and made her way to her bedroom and gave the cookies to Tikki.

Tikki weakly grabbed one and took a bite and instantly looked happier.

“So Tikki. Are you okay to transform?” 

“Yes Marinette, I’ll be okay.” She reassured her chosen with a small smile.

“Okay then. Tikki, Spots On!”

Marinette’s normal red spotted suit encased her body, bringing with it her spotty yo-yo and mask.

She snapped the rose in her hands, letting the indigo black butterfly inside it fly free.

Drawing a vertical stripe up her yo-yo, she then let it hang by her side before twirling it around, shouting “No more evil doing for you little akuma.”

She then let her yo-yo fly out and catch the fleeing butterfly. “Time to de evilise!”

After catching the akuma in her yo-yo she cried out “Gotcha!”

“Bye bye little butterfly.” She pressed the middle spot on her yo-yo which released the butterfly, now a brilliant sparkling white blue.

Chat’s suit was surrounded by the same purple black substance as the akuma, as his suit was turned back to black.

“Tikki, Spots Off.

“So Chat-“

She was cut off by Chat pressing his lips to hers.

Marinette’s eyes widened in shock, before she responded, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer.

He dug his claws slightly into her leg, making her moan softly into his mouth, which gave Chat the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She heard him mumble something against her mouth, before a wave of power surged across her skin, making her shiver slightly and her thoughts run wild.

_Did he just detransform? _

_Is he absolutely crazy? _

_If I just keep kissing him, I won’t have to look at him and reveal his identity._

_Maybe I want to know._

_Oh why is this so hard!_

_Should I stay true to my promise to preserve our identities at all costs, or should I give into my desires and look upon the unmasked face of the boy who has loved me and has fought by my side for years?_

_What should I do?_

He didn’t give her a chance to decide, because he moved his lips to kiss a heated trail along her jawline and down her neck.

When he reached the spot that joined her jawline to her neck, he stopped and sucked on her pulse point which made her moan loudly in satisfaction.

She pulled his hair harder, but soon he had to come up for air, and when he did, she was faced with the gorgeous, tanned face of...

“Adrien?”

Marinette froze, and stared at her partner, who she’d spent the last couple of years avoiding and stuttering around while simultaneously fighting by his side and even flirting with sometimes.

Sweet, kind Adrien who had given her his umbrella in the rain without a second thought, and heroic, dorky Chat Noir who had given her the confidence to save Paris from akuma attacks and had stuck by her side throughout those fights.

Of course they were the same person. They both had the same stunning model looks, as well as the sparkling personality.

She didn’t deserve them. Didn’t deserve him.

All she did was reject him then get him akumatised.

“Marinette.” The model’s voice cut through the silence like a knife through a piece of Plagg’s gooey Camembert.

“Please say something. I mean, I’ve made my feelings about you pretty clear and I wanted to know-“

“I love you too you dumb cat.” Marinette replied, surprisingly smoothly, without the hint of a stutter. Adrien looked at her in surprise.

“What?”

“I mean, I’ve always had a crush on Adrien, basically since the day we met, and I saw your true colours shine through the storm. And it’s always annoyed me because I also had a crush on Chat as well, and I didn’t want to have to choose between you. But I guess it’s the Scarlet Angel in me.”

Adrien looked confused. “The what?”

Marinette told Adrien the story that Tikki had recounted to her before she was possessed by Scarlet Angel’s spirit.

“Whoa, so that’s kind of how we fell in love but in reverse. You know, with the whole umbrella wings thing.” Adrien realised, smiling childishly at his achievement, which made the bluenette in front of him smile as well.

“God you’re such a dork.” 

“Yeah, but you love me, despite the demon inside me.”

“Of course! Anyway, my angel will neutralise your demon right?”

“_Spot_ on M’Lady.” The blond nudged Marinette’s shoulder with his own in a playful manner.

She responded by grabbing his hair and kissing him again.

As their tongues once again danced rhythmically with each other she noticed he didn’t taste of blood anymore, he tasted like minty Tic Tacs mixed with his own special essence, which intoxicated her, numbing the pain of the earlier trauma.

He didn’t taste of blood anymore, he tasted like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. First Chat Blanc fic I’ve ever done.
> 
> Would really like some feedback. 
> 
> And if you guys like it then I could write this story from Chat's POV (Point Of View).
> 
> Comment down below if I should do that.
> 
> Bug Out! - Lili xx 🖤💚


End file.
